


Calling

by ozomin



Series: Kinktober2020 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Modern AU, Nude Photos, Sexual Content, au wip, band au, eventual OT3, mentioned ichiren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: Kinktober2020
Relationships: Dokugamine Riruka/Kuchiki Rukia
Series: Kinktober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968988
Kudos: 1





	Calling

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Rukia becomes Riruka's photography assistant and Riruka gives her special treatment.
> 
> Day 14: Photography/Nudes  
> Pairing: RirukaxRukia  
> Wc: 4.2k  
> Notes: Band au/modern au, this was written for kinktober but the concept is a of a much larger work wip created by myself and close friend and just to i guess situate it because nothing of that larger work is even written in a more ao3 publishable capacity. Any other Bleach works will go here.  
> Enjoy~

The alarm goes off. A cheery little tune that groggy Rukia questions why she chose it in first place. Especially because cheery is the last thing she feels. 

It's the alarm she sets for class. Some private college in the center of Tokyo, fully paid by her grandfather, full of entitled assholes and soulless undergrads. 

Her kind of people. 

Rukia snoozes the alarm and decides the commute really isn't for her today. She's passing all her classes anyway and her grandfather doesn't give a shit as long as she graduates. 

So Rukia turns over in a bed that isn't hers. 

Riruka left that morning for a wedding rehearsal. She's there to take photos. She's covered head to toe in tattoos, lured to the color black and sleeps with Rukia in her spare time. 

They're just friends. 

After finding out the two boys she thought she had the most chance with ended up dating Rukia found herself at a loss. 

Riruka passed her the cosmopolitan because it was cute after all, topped with a little rose bloom, it was also violently red.

Rukia watched Ichigo slip his hand into Renji's back pocket, proceeded to down half of the drink and then made out with her in the bathroom. 

Even now checking her messages, Renji's sent her an invite to lunch with Ichigo later, they know her schedule, they are her closest friends after all. His text reads a little like he's maybe lost his way around his contacts but Rukia knows it for her. Knows that she's been avoiding them both for a little while enough for them to notice and up their text volume. 

But she's also not in the mood to be anyone's third wheel so she shuts off her phone screen without answering. 

Lunch with them isn't for her today. 

Rukia turns over, sleep sufficiently ruined and smushes her cheek ruefully into the thick cushiony middle of the pillow and huffs out a tired breath. Sleep doesn't seem like it's for her particularly this morning either. 

This is until she nods off again about ten minutes later. She wakes up around brunch time, drool on the pillow and cheek complete with pillow creases. That seemingly more restful than her entire last night of rest. 

Rukia scrolls social media closes it and opens it again. Doesn't realize what's she's doing on autopilot until she has the same occurring thought of "who cares about your relationship" for the third time after landing her eyes on the same photo of some out of circle acquaintance she doesn't really know and their partner for the third time that morning. The same badly crocheted hat, the same staged decor, the same sappy caption. 

She ends up watching a ten minute long recipe video filled with food she's never gonna make while she lies there. Rukia circles her areolas through her shirt, not really paying attention to either action. Her mind off somewhere distant and more satisfying. She only vaguely feels her nipples getting hard, rising against the fabric of her shirt, thin enough they're very apparent through it. 

Food and sex huh. 

Rukia chuckles a little foolhardy. She's a simple gal. 

The phone lies at her side still playing loud and tinny, cheery music over the hand and pan shot that she's not looking at anymore, forgotten. She bites her lip and slides her hand down over her underwear, feels the little lace accents, it's not a special pair by any means. It does have a chappy pattern which makes it pretty special though. 

Rukia drags her finger, soft barely there touch over the length of her cunt between her thighs, breathes in sharp. 

She's not in the mood for anything much today. Maybe jacking it will improve her mood. Riruka should have a wand in one of these bedside drawers but she's too lazy to reach down there for one. 

The little bunny ears clit massager also flits past her mind as she peers down and observes a bowl pouring melted chocolate into a bigger bowl of pale looking goop and her finger taps the peak of her clit and she loses focus. 

Rukia pouts into her phone screen, why did Riruka have to be busy that morning? 

She pulls her hand away and checks her messages again. Riruka's sent her one that says, "good morning my cutie" complete with every heart emoji under the sun. 

There's that telltale warmth in her chest when she reads it. Her morning finally starting to look up a bit. 

Rukia shucks up her shirt above her breasts, sitting perked and small on her chest, pink nipples hard in the open air, and brings up her knees and spreads her thighs. God does she hope there's at least a little bit of a wet spot at the front of her panties when she takes the photo and captions it "it's an okay morning but you and i both know how it could be better" with no emoji or punctuation for that matter. 

It turns out there is a little wet spot at the front, Rukia looks pleased when she gives the three or four or ten photos a look over. She swipes back and forth nitpicking herself like she knows she's not supposed to. After the self deprecation session she goes back to her recipe video. The autoplay has started one called "Ten Recipes for Eggs that'll blow your mind" 

Rukia frowns as she full screens it once more. Don't mind if I do. 

Sex and food. 

Suddenly the gurgle in her stomach sounds more exciting to satisfy than the ache in her gut. She can deal with that later. 

With a long suffering sigh, Rukia kicks her legs out of bed and sits up. The first to go are her underwear, uncomfortable now that they're ruined. She drops them into Riruka's hamper near her closet as she digs through one of the drawers for something to wear.

Riruka's much taller than she is but fortunately their sizes are pretty similar. Rukia fishes out one of her night dresses. A frilly powder blue number with ruffles for straps and a little detailing at the hem, it hovers at mid thigh, after she pulls off her shirt and throws that in the hamper too for good measure. Without underwear she can feel her cunt full between her thighs like it's begging for some attention. 

But Rukia's good at putting off shit like that. Anyway one look in the fridge and she's no longer that horny anyway. 

Rukia pulls out eggs, sets her phone on the counter and sets about making an omelet with the chives she finds in one of the crisper drawers after she spends ten more minutes just standing in the kitchen cycling through social media looking for something to make her upset enough to want to click away. 

Oh another engagement. That's enough. 

She does receive a reply from Riruka while her omelet cooks away. 

It says, "Is that a cute wet pussy waiting for me? I'll be back soon. Donburi for lunch?" 

Rukia makes sure to ask for natto and tofu on the side. She also says she's waiting here for her. This time she sends the heart emojis but just the pink ones. 

Rukia eats her omelet with a mug of hot tea at the low table in Riruka's living room, she plays one of the magical girl dvds she found in the cabinet and chose at random. 

Riruka's apartment is a cramped affair of one bedroom and bath with a washer out on the little balcony and everything you can think of is on top of a very frilly lacey doily. 

Rukia's binge watching what seems to be a betrayal arc between scrolling mindlessly on her phone, chin resting on the table, a few hours later, when Riruka comes back.

She enters the room with a "I'm home," as she toes off her shoes in the mudroom before stepping up onto the floor a bag of what Rukia assumes is lunch sweating away inside the bag and slung across her other shoulder is her camera equipment.

"Welcome home," Rukia says perking up when she sees her. 

"You really didn't go anywhere did you?" Riruka says eyeing the empty plate and mug on the table, she sets the bag of food down beside it and the equipment next to the wall, at the foot of her keyboard stand. She steps back and leans over and gives Rukia a quick kiss in greeting. 

"No," Rukia says, half sulking, when they pull away, "not in a people mood right now honestly." She says a little wryly. 

"And I'm the exception?" Riruka says wandering into the kitchen to wash up. "I guess, considering you did send me what could be qualified as a nude as I was standing there in the middle of work," she chuckles, "talking to the bride about fucking overhead cloud lights," the sink flicks off and she's drying her hands on the hand towel that hangs from the oven handle in the next breath, it's patterned with little cartoon looking cupcakes complete with comically stylized dollops of icing that makes it look like the cake part was an afterthought, and a cherry on top. "You love to torture me Rukia." She says wandering back to the living space. "I almost said you better save that for me later." 

"Well good news," Rukia says, smile broad, "food won out in the end." She eyes what she knows is lunch, fresh hot food right there and knows that Riruka agrees with her because she nods sagely before untying the knot and placing the food bowls and smaller cartons on the table for them both.

Rukia breaks apart her disposable chopsticks and digs into her pork cutlet don, the breading is crisp and golden and delightfully salty and fatty. The rice perfectly steamed and sticky for the chopsticks to handle with ease. 

Riruka still scrunches her nose when Rukia digs into the natto, pulls each bean free from its threads of paste and eats each one like it's a treat. She laughs when Riruka makes a gagging motion with her finger in her mouth, because natto is far from cute. 

Rukia can only stick her tongue out at her and say, "More for me then," while she catches a whole little throng of them and eats it in one bite. 

They half the tofu and Riruka breaks her portion up into chunks and mixes it into her rice and egg. 

Riruka relays to her popular meta that she reads on the forums pertaining to the episode they're watching and Rukia starts to find it marginally more interesting after that, after all, it is pretty cute even if it is a supposed allegory for the unavoidable dystopia at the hands of greedy economics and politics. 

Eventually Rukia slumps back to the table again, disposable bowl and carton empty in front of her and Riruka takes her eyes off the tv to look at her. 

"Is something wrong Rukia?" She asks, expression expectant. 

"Ah," Rukia sighs, "Not really-- hey, do you need an assistant by any chance. Skipping class is great in all but having something to actually do instead would be cool," 

Riruka looks genuinely a little surprised at the inquiry enough she almost doesn't press on about how Rukia looks like she's for all intents and purposes, in a slump. 

She rests her fingers on her chin. "Maybe some help would be nice considering some of the gigs keep me from attending practice. Jackie is gonna kill me if I'm late again," she pauses, "I'm sure I could figure something out but-- I don't know if I could pay you for the work though," she admits, looking a little rueful. 

"--oh don't worry about payment Riruka. Honestly, I just want to help where I can instead of sit on my ass all day," Rukia flaps her hand dismissively, "all the money you make is yours to keep no worries there." 

After all, her pockets are lined with the Kuchiki family empire. Not that she wouldn't mind making some money on her own through her own means but the financial wellbeing of her friend matters more than that right now. Rukia will mooch off someone else's paycheck in due time. Someone that deserves it. 

Riruka perks up after a moment as if struck with an idea. "Come to think of it, you could start today,"

Rukia pillows her chin in her hands, "Oh," her brows rise, "what do you have in mind?" 

"I have a new lens I'd like to test. I'd saved up for three months to get it." Riruka says, "we can do a little shoot in the bedroom, the natural lighting in there is really nice at this time and I don't feel like putting up the actual lights," she giggles a bit and they leave the mess on the table and like children they scamper back to her bedroom, Riruka with her camera bag slung back over her shoulder. 

Rukia doesn't understand half the jargon coming out of her mouth but watching Riruka light up as she screws each part of the camera together makes her wish she did.

Rukia beams at her and they laugh between photos as she strikes canned poses near the window and sticks her hip out. She puts her hands back beneath her chin like they do for little kids at photo-shoots and Riruka makes her stay like that long enough her shoulders start to ache, they're both grinning as she moves around, changes angle, pulls the camera down and fiddles with the settings a bit before moving it back up. 

Riruka pulls the shades completely from the window, shedding her whole little room in stark warm light. Rukia sits at the bay window and does a few more cheesy poses for her while they talk. 

"Are you sure you're okay Rukia?" Riruka says from behind the camera. A quick snap. 

"Yeah," Rukia says trying not to move her mouth too much. "It's stupid really, don't worry about it," she says. 

"You promise to speak to me when you're ready?" She says. Another snap. "You're lucky I'm not pushing it because that's what I usually do to everyone else. But you're special to me--"she chuckles. "Just promise that much and I'll let you have it." 

Rukia sighs, "Fine, when I'm ready I'll tell you but don't say I didn't warn you when it's so anticlimactic," 

"That's my best hope Rukia," Riruka says, Rukia can't gauge her expression too well. Her face hidden by the bulk of her camera. "As long as you're okay," 

"--and I am," Rukia says moving once more, her body turned more fluid, more candid, natural. "Just boys are stupid." She says and that gets her a sharp laugh from Riruka.

"They are aren't they?" She giggles, "but that's what dildos are for," she says and this time Rukia is the one that laughs. 

"That's true." Rukia sighs again and this time Riruka looks up from her camera. 

"Why does it feel like you're about to tell me something?"

"Because I am shut up," Rukia says playfully, sitting back at the bay cushion and drawing up her knees. "I wish they'd talk to me about it." She murmurs into the space between her knees. 

"Renji and Ichigo you mean?" Riruka asks looking directly at her, she's sitting cross legged on the floor , camera nestled in her lap. "Don't they ask you to go places with them?" 

Rukia raises her head, "How do you--" 

"They know we've been hanging out a lot. Renji texted me earlier asking if something was going on. Apparently you haven't been answering any of their texts."

"I--"

"No need to defend yourself, I get it," Riruka holds up her hands in surrender. "You miss those two and they miss you. I think you both might be misunderstanding something here." 

"You think so?" Rukia says, lifting her head and bothering to look hopeful. 

"Yeah, when you're ready you should take them up on one of their offers. I think Ichigo is moping, Chad did tell me that much last week."

"Is he really?" At that one Rukia actually feels a little pang of guilt. 

"Renji is playing a show I think next weekend. I'm pretty sure Ichigo is gonna be there. You should go. They'd love to see you," 

Rukia feels a little relief prickle at the corners of her eyes and bloom in her chest. "God boys really are so stupid," she says chuckling a little watery.

"Don't sweat it," Riruka says pulling the camera back up, "I don't think you could ever do wrong in their eyes," she gives Rukia that mischievous smile and starts to snap photos after a hurried, "Now look up at me Rukia you're pretty when you cry--"

That earns her a full on burst of a laugh from Rukia. All joy this time. 

"Shut up," Rukia instinctively wipes at the corners of her eyes even though no tears have fallen. "I'm trying to be professional. I am your assistant after all--"

"And since when does my assistant skip underwear on the job?" Riruka says without skipping a beat. 

Rukia had completely forgotten, the bottom half of the night dress must of been draped open and over the window seat since the moment she pulled her knees up. 

"I mean it is pretty sexy--"

"Consider it another perk," Rukia says pulling at her straws of confidence. "Another benefit if you will."

Riruka smiles, "I do remember the photo you sent me earlier. That was pretty sexy too." She says. 

"Why did it just give you an urge to take it yourself?" Rukia smirks moving her legs down to cover herself back up. 

"Actually, no," Riruka says snapping another few. "It's just a nude but I think you have a natural eye the photo was good. I felt your want through it and that's more important than any angle I could've done." She admits. "I wanted to touch myself in the bathroom a little after seeing it. But I barely got enough of a break to do it," she sighs, shaking her head, "and then before I knew it I was already home and the real thing was right in front of me."

"What you want me to get naked and give you something actually interesting to look at?" Rukia teases and when she sees the way Riruka's eyes zero in on her like the feelings from this morning are flooding back into the room all at once. She suddenly feels like it would be the best option. 

Rukia stands and shimmies the dress down her body, stepping out of it and taking her spot back down on the bed, the side she woke up on that morning. The back of her mind wonders if she left her phone on the living room table and with a shrug to go get it later she stretches her body above the sheets. 

Riruka gets up and sits at the edge of the bed next to her. She's switching cards when she says, "remind me to move the other ones off that card, I'm putting in an empty one-- the bride doesn't need to see these in the slideshow," she says a little smug. "She doesn't deserve to. These are just for us." 

Rukia goes a little red. There's nothing covering her not that Riruka hasn't seen it all multiple times by now. But there's something about the permanence of it this time, something about the camera that feels like it's looking through her and there's nothing she can hide and every little detail is being locked away right then with every click of the shutter. 

She feels gooseflesh rise on her skin. Her nipples hardening just from being exposed as she is. Rukia arches her back and gives the camera a look that's more vulnerable and natural than anything else she's given so far. 

The natural light is at least warm on her skin, comfortable nestled in the warmth of the sheets below her too. She shifts her back into a little pleasing arch.

"Is that better?" Rukia asks, the smile on her face fond. She's over the nerves of it pretty quickly. She finds she actually likes the feeling of it. Knows full well the way Riruka treats and appreciates a body as a part of the whole, of the person, something that feels pleasure and has beauty no matter what it looks like. 

"Very much," Riruka says playfully. 

Rukia knows they've very much devolved out of the realm of professionalism a long time ago especially once Riruka starts to put her palm on Rukia's skin, soft affectionate touches that just want to be close. 

She pulls her hand back and takes a few more photos. A few of her collarbones, gently risen against her skin, framed with a few strands of her hair black and silky, the bones of her hips, the crease where her thighs bend, pale warm freckled skin. 

Rukia's trailing Riruka's thigh over her stocking with her outstretched hand when Riruka nudges her thighs apart and suddenly Rukia's cunt is in full view, soft petals of skin and pink pink pink. 

Riruka's gaze is loving when she pulls the camera down and places it at her side like suddenly she's figured out something better to do. Like the camera would do a worse job at appreciating Rukia than she could. 

The gaze seems to magnify with the camera lens no longer serving as a buffer. It's just her with Riruka's eyes on her tracing her body brushing back some of her hair behind her ears so she can lean over and kiss at her jawline. 

They kiss for what seems like a while, soft slow tender kisses. Over and over until Rukia feels dizzy and her only touchstone is Riruka's lips that taste like cherries and Riruka's tongue sliding inside her mouth and Riruka's hands at her waist. 

Riruka's hands begin to drift down, fingers soft as they trace the length of her pussy, the soft skin on each side, the tuft of hair at the top. 

Their kiss turns a little filthier, messier when Riruka starts to rub slow circles around her clit over the lips as a buffer. 

Little sparks of pleasure begin to stir in her gut. 

Rukia gasps into her mouth the moment her fingers slide between the folds to the velvet pink below, already slick even Rukia is surprised. That foreplay did a number on her apparently. 

Rukia hums into her mouth, opening her thighs a little more to give her room. They're breathing into each other's mouths now. Rukia's starting to pant as Riruka's fingers slide back and froth from her clit to opening, long firm deliberate lines back and forth back and forth, Rukia's hips are starting to roll, to follow the rhythm of it. 

Riruka makes a pleased noise like she's happy Rukia's already so wet, her fingers swirling against the soft skin and gather wet beneath her fingertips and spreading it to her clit that with merciful breath she finally slips her fingers down between the folds and the difference in sensation is so immediate and jarring Rukia moans a round full, "Oh--"

Riruka takes it as encouragement continues to rub in circles and figure eights, lingering at the tip of her clit and the soft pink of her opening with the pads of her fingers. 

She slides in one finger and Rukia's breath hitches. She's already on edge, probably has been since this morning and this is exactly what she wants. Nothing more nothing less. She wants to come like this. Just like this. With Riruka's finger thrusting in and out in increasingly uncoordinated motions, the wet rhythmic squelch of the movement is loud and erotic in the still of the room. 

"Fuck," Rukia curses. "Don't stop-- I'm close--I'm gonna come--" 

Riruka keeps steady as she's going and Rukia comes quick, back bowing off the bed and eyes squeezed shut, everything in her shaking and the touch of Riruka's fingers rubbing at her clit to ride her over. 

Rukia's breathing hard as she comes down, her hips jumping beneath Riruka when she runs the tip of her finger along the peak of her sensitive throbbing clit. 

Rukia huffs a laugh squeezing her hand both between her thighs and in one of her hands curled around her wrist to stop her. 

"You mean you don't want any sensitivity play Rukia?" Riruka says leaning over and kissing her cheek. 

"Not today no." Rukia says breathless. 

Riruka giggles, "You know a piercing would look really good there," 

Rukia thinks about all the ones Riruka is covered in beneath her clothes and feels a little residual heat come back alive in her belly. 

She watches Riruka pull her hand mercifully away and stick them in her mouth, starts to lick them clean while Rukia watches her. 

Rukia laughs and all it takes is an expression at Riruka, the kind that says she's currently impulsive enough to try it and Riruka leans back down to press their lips together. 


End file.
